


Gabriel is Very Bad at Hiding Things

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriwena [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker, F/M, Family Fluff, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Sam and Rowena are surprised at Gabriel's early return from some tricky business, but will they be even more surprised if they find out why he's back so early?





	Gabriel is Very Bad at Hiding Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge for May '18, the dialog prompt: “Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?“

“You’re home early,” Rowena remarked without looking up from her magazine. “Did you run out of tricks already?” She lifted her eyes from the perfume ad she’d been perusing and looked over the archangel with a curious expression. With one toe she nudged Sam’s hand, reminding him to continue rubbing her feet, as he’d stopped in surprise when Gabriel appeared in the library. Sam continued with the foot massage, though it was clear to Rowena that he was less dedicated than he’d been a few moments before. She decided to let it slide. After all, she couldn’t fault the boy for being distracted by Gabriel. 

“Never out of tricks for you, Sweet Cheeks,” he promised, dropping to one knee beside her chair and bringing her hand to his lips with his right hand. His left hand was cradled against his body, holding closed the black overcoat. “Nor you, Samshine,” he said, standing, taking a few steps over and bending down to kiss Sam on the forehead. He moved a little slower and more deliberately than Sam had come to expect from the bouncy archangel. Sam exchanged a glance with Rowena. 

“Did you get hurt on your hunt?” Sam asked, his brow wrinkled with concern. 

“What?! Don’t be ridiculous, Sam. First of all, I do not hunt. I am not a hunter,” Gabriel said with exaggerated offense, backing away towards the doorway. “I leave that to you and your brother and your mama and whatnot. Second of all, my Grace is perfectly fine now and nothing’s gonna hurt me, and even if something _did_ get to me, I’ve got Ro’s extra protection, which as you know is super powerful, because our girl is ahhhmazing.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she preened, delighted with the praise. 

Gabriel continued to inch toward the doorway, turning ever so slightly toward the left. His hand shifted and the coat rustled slightly. “And thirdly, I actually, well the situation wasn’t what I thought it was and I ended up not exactly doing my usual thing. That’s why I’m home early. But I do have some other stuff to work on because of that. You know, super secret archangel stuff. Sorry, I can’t tell you or it would.. melt your brains. You understand. So um. I adore you both, but I’ll be lying low for a bit with this. Situation.” He was almost through the doorway now. 

Sam and Rowena exchanged another glance and stood up in unison, stepping toward him. “Gabe, wait” Sam said. 

“Let me take a look,” Rowena pleaded. 

“Uncle Gabe, you’re home!” Jack shouted from the hallway, the one toward which Gabriel had been headed. He suddenly found himself swept into a hug from his nephew. 

“No!” he shouted, backing away, twisting his body and protecting his left side from Jack. “No, kiddo, not- No, it’s not that I didn’t- how about a side hug?” he said. Jack’s face shifted from hurt to confusion, but he let Gabriel throw his right arm around his shoulders and give him a squeeze. “Good to see you, kid.” 

“Are you hurt?” Jack asked. “You are acting like a person who is injured, but I cannot sense any injury to you.” 

“Why does everyone think that?” Gabriel sighed. “Honestly, can’t a guy just-” There was a sudden loud mewling sound from his left side. Gabriel’s eyes widened in panic. 

“That is not normal,” Jack said confidently. 

“Gabriel, what is that?” Sam asked, diving for Gabriel’s coat. The archangel made an indignant yelp, but he gave up trying to get away as Sam stuck his hands into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a tiny kitten. 

Rowena made a delighted noise and reached for the cat, which Sam was holding out away from him like it was a moldy sandwich. Rowena cuddled it against her chest, cooing at it and petting it. The kitten was mostly black, with white spots under his neck, on a few of his toes, and the tip of his little tail, which stuck straight up like an antenna. He was a chubby little thing, though he still seemed to be more fur than cat. Rowena continued to babble endearments at him as he curled up against her chest and began purring, much louder than a kitten that size had any right to. Jack reached out eagerly, and grinned with joy when he felt how soft his fur was. 

“Gabriel, how did a cat end up in your pocket?” Sam asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?” Gabriel asked nervously. His eyes were still on Rowena, who only had eyes for the kitten at the moment. 

“No,” Sam said. “I would not. Gabe, you know we can’t have a cat in here. You’ll have to take it to the shelter; I’m sure they can find a good home-” 

“You bite your tongue, Samuel,” Rowena snapped. “This baby is not going anywhere.” 

“Dean’s allergic,” Sam protested. “And this is a terrible place for a cat! And- we- I mean- the next time the world’s ending and we all disappear for who knows how long- we can’t take care of it,” Sam grumbled. Rowena made a dismissive noise and rolled her eyes at him. 

“Come along darling, let’s find you a wee dish of cream,” she simpered, walking away down the hallway with the kitten, Jack following close behind. “What shall we call him, do you think?” 

“I can name him?” Jack asked eagerly. “I’ve never named anything before.” 

“Then certainly you shall, darling,” she said. 

“Gabe,” Sam said urgently. “We can’t- we can’t,” 

“All the ridiculously impossible things that you’ve done in your life, no matter how many people tried to tell you that they couldn’t be done, and keeping a pet is the one you get hung up on?” Gabriel said. “Really, Sam?” 

Sam sighed. “Dean is going to-” 

“Dean is going to be fine once he sees how much my little bro adores cats,” Gabriel said confidently. He slid his hand into Sam’s and led him down the hallway toward the kitchen. “If I were you, I’d be more concerned about smoothing things over with Ro. There’s your impossible task for the day.” 

Sam shook his head. “She’s not happy that I suggested rehoming the cat. You don’t think she’ll, you know, get over it if I… changed my mind?” 

Gabriel gave his hand a squeeze. “Maybe, but I wouldn’t count on it.” 

In the kitchen, Jack was seated cross legged on the floor, watching the kitten lap cream from a bowl. Rowena was perched on the table, overseeing the scene triumphantly. Jack looked up. “I’ve decided to call him Oreo. Because he has black, and a little bit of white. And oreos are good.” 

“Oreo is a good name,” Sam said approvingly. He placed a hand on Rowena’s shoulder. “We’ll… we’ll make this work somehow.” 

She looked away, her mouth curled down sadly. “I suppose Gabriel can talk you into anything,” she sulked. 

“I was worried. I still am, kind of. But… I guess talking Dean into keeping a cat here might not be the most difficult task I’ve ever done, sooo… we’ll manage it, okay?” He touched her chin with his fingertips, and she let him turn her face towards him and gave him a small smile, and that was encouragement enough that Sam sighed with relief. 

Gabriel perched on the table on the other side of her and slid an arm around her waist, and the three watched Jack play with Oreo. Sam had to admit that the kitten was extremely cute, and that Jack’s joy at his antics was precious. The happiness in Rowena’s eyes, and even Gabriel’s, well concealed though it was, added to Sam’s resolve that he would stand his ground and not let Dean veto the newest bunker resident. 


End file.
